


A Time Long Ago

by EmmaCamilarr



Series: Emma's One-Shots [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 06:51:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14038578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmaCamilarr/pseuds/EmmaCamilarr
Summary: Some angst served up warm.(No idea why I said that)





	A Time Long Ago

**Author's Note:**

> This angst is brought to you by me reading Miraculous Ladybug angst on FF.  
> As a side note, the F/F shipping tag is there because AO3 was being weird and wanted a tag.

She was working in this hellhole for three years now.

She was with Alessia, her best friend, before all of this happened.

Alessia is gone.

She was gone for ten years now.

A tear dripped out of her left eye, her only real eye.

She lost the other that day, and it was replaced with a piece of metal, a camera, attached to her brain, granting her sight.

Alessia always loved her eyes, the green and brown.

She sobbed. She had to work for Alessia's murderers, the people who ruined her life.

They only tortured her when she refused. They never threatened her death, because it wouldn't work.

She wanted to be reunited with her, to see her again, to be relieved from the torture of life.

 

She was never granted it.

She was an assassin now, killing people for her bosses.

But she decided she'll put an end to it.

Her bosses put her after defenseless people, people who couldn't relieve her from this torture.

It's been nine years since she last rebelled.

She's now after a very dangerous person, according to her bosses.

Shoot the person as fast as you can, and leave.

She found the person.

She cocked the gun, knowing that if she tries to shoot herself, she'll be dragged back there.

She aimed...

the person turned around..

and she shot.

She saw the pain on the person's face before they fell.

She went over to the person, intent on taking back loot.

Then she saw the person's face.

It was her Alessia.

She heard the cackle in her earpiece, as she gaped at the dead body.

Alessia wasn't dead twelve years ago.

She killed Alessia.

She cried over Alessia's dead body.

Oh, how she wished she was in the time long ago.....

**Author's Note:**

> Personally, I kinda think Alessia and the other girl loved each other, so that's the way the story hints (or not, it's not really subtle).  
> As a note...  
> I don't actually usually make angst stories.


End file.
